


Force

by tyronepines



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, rape tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronepines/pseuds/tyronepines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate dimension, Morty doesn't make it out of the stall.</p>
<p>Major rape trigger warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rape Scene part 1

Morty was dragged into the stall, the grip around his arm bruising. As he was thrown down onto the toilet he let out a pathetic “Please!” only to have the jellybean to yell at him to stop being such a fucking tease. Morty screamed as he threw out his fist, hoping to stun Mr. Jellybean long enough to get out of his hold but the elder easily caught his hand, twisting it around his back until there was a sickening crunch.

He screamed out in pain, hot tears running down his cheeks as he was sure his arm was now broken. His arm throbbed sharply as the jellybean continued to twist it, causing Morty to cry out once more.

“Do that again and see what happens next,” Mr. Jellybean grumbled lowly into his ear, finally dropping Morty’s arm. “Great now I have to work with a broken toy. You shouldn’t be so difficult to use.”

“Please! J-J-Just let me go,” Morty whimpered desperately, wishing Rick would come to look for him soon before Mr. Jellybean got any farther.

Morty screwed his eyes shut when he felt his hot tongue slide up his neck. He could feel the elder’s breath on him, the smell of it sickly sweet, easily making him sick to his stomach. Morty swallowed roughly, trying hard to keep down his breakfast. His stomach was doing somersaults and the air around him felt stuffy and tight, making it hard to breathe.

“S- Stop!” Morty screamed, tears still openly streaming down his face when he felt Mr. Jellybean rip Morty’s shirt off of him. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that it was shredded to ribbons.

“You have my dick so hard, boy. I can’t wait to shove it in your mouth. Would you like that?”

Morty violently shook his head, praying to whatever god there was that this was just some fucked up joke, a nightmare, anything. His shoulders heaved with a sob as he felt something warm push against his lips. He didn’t dare open his eyes, not now, not when he was so close to some perverted stranger's dick.

“Bite down and I’ll make this worse for you.” was all Morty heard before he felt the large cock being shoved into his mouth. Morty gagged, salty-sweet taste too overwhelming to stand. Mr. Jellybean's cock hit the back of his throat but that didn't stop him from thrusting in the rest of the way. Morty choked, trying to cough around the dick that forced its way into his mouth, only to cause his stomach to dry heave.

“Yeah that’s nice just like that. You like my huge cock choking you, slut?” Mr. Jellybean groaned as he pulled out only to quickly thrust back in, not giving Morty time to breathe.

Hours seemed to pass in Morty’s mind as he tried to block out his senses. He felt as if time was looping, creating a never ending hell for him. Maybe this was hell, Morty thought. Fuck, he was sure he certainly didn’t want to live after this.

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt the elders come slide down his throat. Morty’s eyes shot open in surprise, his vision tunneled from lack of air. The world around him seemed to be spinning as he was forced to swallow. Finally, the jellybean pulled out of his mouth with a sick pop.


	2. Rape Scene part 2

Morty sucked in air desperately, a fresh wave of tears hitting him. He felt so gross, so used.

“Oh look at that!” Mr. Jellybean practically sang out, “You’re hard. You liked that didn’t you boy.”

Morty looked down at his crotch, not believing the elder, not even believing his own eyes. He was hard. Completely.

He let out a sob. No, no. This was wrong, this was all so wrong. What just happened was sick and disgusting and… he was hard from it all.

“Now come on, don’t be so upset. I’ll take care of that for you.”

Morty screamed as loud as he could, making his voice go hoarse. He wouldn’t let this creep touch him. He wouldn’t.

Why did the bar have to be so loud? Or maybe this was a normal thing. Maybe he wasn’t the first and everybody was just used to it now. But surely if Rick heard him, he’d come to rescue him right?

Morty was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the front of his jeans being unzipped. He kicked Mr. Jellybean as hard as he could, sobbing, causing the elders face to grow dark as he wrapped a hand around Morty’s throat.

“Now you just have to go and make everything difficult, don’t you?” He shook his head as he squeezed, cutting off Morty’s airway again, causing him to still his legs in fear. “I’ll let you breathe once you come for me, got it? And, well, if you die, nobody would care right? I mean you’re all used now anyways.”

The jellybean made quick work of Morty’s pants and underwear with his free hand, all the while ignoring the clawing Morty was doing to his other. He painfully grabbed onto his dick, just tightly holding it for a moment before he quickly started getting him off.

Morty attempted to scream again, failing due to how tight the elder’s grasp was. He could feel a sense of dread wash over him as his vision started to darken once again, already struggling for the need to breathe.

He debated with himself internally, what would be better at this point. Dying? Or quickly getting this over with? Coming so the sick freak would finally just leave him alone. If he didn’t think about it, maybe he could quickly finish, run, and have Rick kill this bastard.

A few moments later, he came all over Mr. Jellybean, practically forcing himself to do so. The jellybean smiled before he dropped both his hands to the side, taking one last long look at Morty before walking out and washing his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick watched as some type of jellybean man walked out of the bathroom. He had noticed that Morty had been gone for a little longer than usual, much to Rick’s annoyance. He didn’t particularly care what Morty was up to, but he had won enough schmeckle for the poverty ridden town and he was starting to get impatient. He rolled his eyes, thinking that Morty was probably just getting off to the thought of how “great” he believed his adventure was going.

Groaning as he got up, Rick pocketed the money for the time being, trudging over to the bathroom. He noticed the sobbing from the inside before he even opened the men’s door.

“Great,” Rick muttered, not really wanting to deal with Morty blubbering about how awful his adventure was going. But, on the bright side, he would have to admit to him that Rick was right all along.

Rick walked in with a smirk, ready for the boy to say he wanted to go home. His face immediately fell at the sight of him.

Morty was curled up tightly in the corner of a stall, his head buried into his one of his arms as he cried. The other hung limply onto the floor, obviously broken violently in half. Rick saw pieces of his torn up shirt lying everywhere but on Morty himself. There was a strong smell of vomit, making it known to Rick that Morty had very recently just thrown up all over himself, not bothering to clean himself up.

“M-Morty?” Rick stared at him, unsure what to do or say, feeling conflicted. “Morty w-what ha-aa-ppened?”

Morty jumped, his eyes quickly darting up to Rick.

“T-Take me h-h-home Rick. I w-want to go h-home.”

Rick nodded, reaching out his hand to help Morty up before saying “Let’s g-get you cleaned up first, M-Morty. Y-You’re disgusting right now.”

He watched as the boy’s face fell at him words, letting out another sob.

“No, Mo-oo-rty. I m-meant the vomit a-all over you, Morty. I-It’s really fu-”

“H-He touched m-me Rick!” Morty yelled out, cutting him off.

“What the he-ee-ll are y- what are you t-talking about Morty?”

“Th-That- He-... He f-f-forced himself onto m-me!”

“Morty…” Rick stared at him, unsure what else to say as he watched the boy tremble below him.

Without saying another word, he left the stall, hearing Morty cry out his name in confusion from behind him as he grabbed some paper towels. As careful as Rick possibly could, he cleaned the vomit off of Morty’s chin and chest as best as he could before grabbing his flask and taking a huge gulp. Shoving it back into his pocket, he cautiously picked up the small boy, careful not to hurt his injured arm.

“W-We’re going home now, Morty.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry all the chapters are so short heh

Back at the house, Rick injected Morty with some fluid from another dimension, instantly healing Morty’s broken arm. Morty bent his elbow, making sure it healed correctly before giving Rick a weary smile as a thanks. After a few moments of comforting silence, Rick awkwardly spoke up.

“Morty, I want you t-to tell me wha-aat- Morty w-w-who did this to you?”

Morty stared down at his feet from where he was standing in front of Rick. He didn’t want him to know, think he was used, and no longer want to be around him. Or worse, he would take pity on him and not let Morty go on anymore trips with him.

“M-Morty,” Rick spoke up again, sensing Morty’s reluctance to speak, “I… I k-know I can kind o-of be… Well M-Morty, I’m not the m-m-most sensitive, but please Morty, I need you to tell me w-what happened.”

After a few moments, Morty finally spoke, holding back sobs. “I-I-I… Mr. Jellybean… He… I’m used n-now Rick! He used m-me! And… I… he… touched m-m-me.”

Rick stared at him, his face growing dark. That bastard was going to get it, he’d make sure of that. The things that he’d put that damn jellybean through for even thinking of putting his hands all over Morty…

“R-Rick?” Morty’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Rick, I think… I-I’m gunna go shower.  C-Can you burn my clothes for me? I-I-I… Please? I d-don’t want to wear th-this ever again and li-”

“Morty,” Rick stopped him from going on. “I underst-taa-nd. D-Drop them off in m-my, in my room when you’re done. I-I’ll take care of them, M-Morty.”

“Th-Thank you, Rick.” Morty offered a small grin, glancing up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Morty was back in the stall, confused as to how he got there. It seemed a lot smaller than last time, making him want to hyperventilate. It took him a moment to realize he was naked, but when he finally did it sent him into full panic mode. He tried going for the stall door, which turned out to be shut and locked tight. Morty then tried crawling underneath the stall walls only to find that the space somehow shrunk, making it impossible for him to fit out.

“He-Hello? Is a-anyone out there?” he called out in a shaky voice. He had hoped that maybe someone was there, anyone that could help him. He wanted to be anywhere else but here.

After a few moments of dead silence ringing in Morty’s ears, the stall door burst open which was now somehow unlocked. Morty screamed when he saw Mr. Jellybean standing there, twice the size he was than last time.

“Hello, Morty. Are you ready to play again?” The jellybean stepped forwards towards Morty, closing the small space that was in between them before kissing Morty roughly.

“Mmp-! S-S-Stop!” Morty twisted his head away, gagging at the taste of the elder. He shook, trying to ignore the thought repeating in his mind that that was his first kiss. With the creep that forced his way into his mouth, thought it was ok to touch him.

“Hey now, are you going you be difficult again? I’ll break both your arms this time if I have to.”

Morty whimpered, backing up as far as he could.

“You’re such a nice view boy. Can’t wait to stick my cock into your tight hole.” Mr. Jellybean moaned out at the thought. “Want me to go in dry boy? Spread your ass and rip you open wo-”

Morty woke up, bolting upright. His yellow pjs were soaked with sweat and his cheeks stained with tears. He was in bed, in his room. Home. It was just a dream. A nightmare.

Morty slid off his bed, quietly walking out of his room. Not really sure where he was going, he followed where his feet led him, not wanting to be alone. He padded softly through the house, stopping outside of Rick’s bedroom door. He hesitated, wondering if Rick would even care or would get pissed and yell at him to go away. Deciding the hell with it, he opened the door, looking inside only to find the room empty.

“Rick?” Morty called out his name. When he didn’t get a response he walked in and curled up tightly on Rick’s bed. It smelt like stale sweat and alcohol and some strange scent Morty could only place as ‘Rick’. He buried his nose into his pillow and breathed in Rick’s scent, the smell comforting to him. It reminded him of home, Rick; someone he trusted with his life, someone who took care of him.

The sound of someone entering the room jostled him from his thoughts. He sat up, looking over at the doorway and spotted Rick who looked strangely sober for the first time in a long time. Their eyes locked for a few moments before Morty couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. They all came rushing to him at once, forcing a quiet sob out of his mouth.

“R-Rick…”

“Morty it’s ok. I took care of him. He’ll never touch you again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 kudos!!! It means so much!  
> I apologize for not updating recently but... here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!!

The next morning, Morty woke up on top of Rick, who was shirtless and drooling all over himself. He sat up so that he was straddling Rick and stared down at him. He didn’t remember falling back asleep, especially in Rick’s bed. He didn’t mind though since the nightmare didn’t return for the rest of the night.

Climbing off of Rick, he stood up and stretched, glancing at the time. 10:39. Morty looked back over at Rick, who seemed to have woken up from the lack of warmth.

“R-Rick! I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to w-wake you.”

“It’s fine, Morty. I have something I need to do anyways.” Rick sat up with a groan, cracking his back. He looked around for his flask, finding it buried in the covers before taking a swig from it.

“O-Oh! U-U-Um can I come with?” Morty rubbed his arm and gave a bashful smile.

“No can do, Morty. I ne-eee-ed to do this on my own.” Morty sighed in disappointment as Rick stood up and threw his flask onto the bed.

“W-Well… When will you be back?”

“I’ll only be gone for a couple hours, Morty. We can- We’ll do something when I get back Morty. Now ha-”

“Oh crap! R-R-Rick! I totally forgot about school! I-I-I’ll be in so much tr-trouble!” Morty grabbed the hem of his shirt tightly and tugged.

“Morty, relax!” Rick smiled nonchalantly while pulling on his shirt. “I called you off for the entire week.”

“R-Rick! My parents are w-will- They’re gunna b-b-be pissed! You, You can’t just… do something like that!”

“Morty, I’m gunna need you to chill. After what ha-aaa-ppened I think we both know you can use the week off. You should be thanking me right now.”

“Th-Th-Thanking you?! I-I-! You know wh-what? A-Alright Rick. But you’re explaining this to my p-parents.

“Ok, whatever, Morty. I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Rick chuckled at his own joke as he walked out of his room.

\--

A half an hour after Rick had left, Morty was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Ball Fondlers. He wasn’t actually paying attention. He had hoped that it would be a good distraction from his thoughts but it proved to be useless. Everything reminded him of… that sick perverted jellybean.

He didn’t realize how much time had passed while he was spaced until he noticed that Ball Fondlers was over and some other show had started playing. He turned off the TV and stood up, nearly falling back over. He was shaking. His thoughts, memories of yesterday’s events had been too much. He hadn’t even realized how much it affected him until he realized he was crying.

He made his way back to Rick’s room, hoping he would find comfort from it again. He wanted to numb himself, forget everything.

Laying down on the bed, he felt something cold and hard press against his back. Morty fumbled to pick it and when he finally managed to grab it, he stared at it for a moment. It was Rick’s flask. He had forgot to take it with him.

For a moment he thought about trying it. Rick seemed to find some sort of relaxation in it, so why couldn’t he? His parents would be pissed if they found out. Or worse, Rick would find him. He thought for a minute before throwing caution to the wind. He needed to get rid of these thoughts. He had to.

Morty downed the contents from the flask, gagging at the sharp taste it had. It definitely wasn’t from Earth. And it definitely wasn’t enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I plan on updating again today so keep a look out.

Rick got back a little later than he expected to, irritable from the lack of alcohol in his system. He was pissed when he realized he forgot his flask but he was too busy to make the short trip back to grab it.

He cursed under his breath at his throbbing headache as he headed up to Morty’s room. He had promised they would do something together and Rick had something in mind that would hopefully cheer the boy right up. When he looked into Morty’s bedroom, he found it empty.

“Little shit is probably still in my room,” he muttered, heading to his own bedroom.

The smell of booze hit him before he even made it to the door. The hell? Morty was home alone and he wasn’t one to drink, especially against his parents rules.

Opening the door quietly, he easily found Morty. Drunk. Wasted. Various bottles of alcohol littered the floor and bed, surrounding Morty. His good shit. Great. The kid probably had alcohol poisoning.

“R-Riiiick!” Morty slurred over his name and he swayed. He was sitting on Rick’s bed, a bottle of vodka in his hand, half empty. The rest of the bottles around him were empty, either from him drinking it or spilling it everywhere.

“Morty what the hell?! Give me that!” Rick snatched the vodka from Morty, considering downing what was left. He couldn’t right now though. Not when he had to sober up Morty.

“Rick! Oh Rick. I-I-I love you, y’know… y’know that?” Morty gave a sloppy smile, flinging his arms around Rick.

“Shut up Morty. You’re drunk. Why the hell did you- How did you even find my stash?”

“I-I-I… I was despera-aaa-te.” He started to tear up and choke on his sobs. “Needed t-to forget, Rick. P-P-Please don’t hate me.”

“Morty god d-” Rick stopped short when Morty threw up all over him.

“Aw fuck Morty! What the hell?!” He shoved Morty back, looking down at his shirt.

Morty burst into a fresh wave of tears, his voice trembling through his words. “Y-You hate… you hate me n-n-now, don’t you! I fuck up e-e-everything. Fuck! F-Fuck! No one’s gunna c-c-care about me anymore Rick! Not you, n-not anybody! I’m used! I’m gross and disgusting a-a-a-a-and I can still… feel him inside of m-my mouth!” He paused to throw up on the bed before continuing. “I’m s-s-sorry Rick. I deserve wh-what happened to me. I deserved i-i-it.”

Rick pulled off his shirt, making sure not to get any of the vomit on himself while Morty screamed. Morty needed this, Rick knew that. He needed to get out his feelings, tell someone, get them out into the open. When he finally quieted down, Rick spoke up.

“Morty, I need you to listen to me. I don’t hate you Morty. If I did, I would've got rid of you by now. What happened wasn’t your fault and you… didn’t deserve it. Look, Morty. I wish there was something I could do to take it back, but I can’t. All I can do is help you get through this if you’ll let me. But right now, we need to sober you up and make sure you don’t have alcohol poisoning, ok Morty?”

Morty stopped crying and sniffled, staring up at Rick.

“O-Ok Rick! Y-Y-Yeah. You’re so g-ooo-od to me Rick. I love y-you. You are- you treat me so well.”

Rick rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“God, you’re an emotional drunk, alright. You need to focus though Morty. We need to get you to the garage so I can fix you up, got it? And afterwards you’re cleaning this nasty shit up.”


	8. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is hungover, Rick is guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!  
> Give it up for SEASON THREE though!  
> This is rushed and so out of character I'm sorry.  
> My tumblr is rick-m0rty-sin if you'd like to follow.

Morty woke up with a start. Bleary eyed, he sat up and immediately regretted it as his head started to spin. There was a dull pain in his arm and he noted that there was an IV in his antecubital space, a foreign purple liquid draining into his veins. The real pain though was his head. And damn those bright lights in the room weren’t helping.

“I’d lay back down if I were you. You’re gonna have the hangover of all hangovers.” Rick’s voice carried over from somewhere to his left, all too loudly. Morty squinted his eyes to peer over at him. 

He looked awful; there were bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept for a good while, and he seemed… defeated. Although apparently he noticed the look Morty was giving him because his face quickly contorted into annoyance.

“You should take a look at yourself, Morty. You’re no charmer right now either.” Rick smirked at his own joke but the chuckle didn’t quite meet his eyes.

Morty gently laid himself back down, resting his head on the plush pillow beneath him. The lights above were still too bright for his sore eyes, so he squinted to take in the room around him. Everything seemed white and sterile. The room was mostly bare, except for the bed he was in, the IV in him, a heart monitor that sounded like it was beeping too fast for normal, and the chair Rick sat in. There was only one door leading in and out, and no windows or clocks so Morty had no idea what time of day it was.

“W-Where are we?” Morty’s voice barely rose above a whisper.

“You think you’re old grandpa didn’t have a place where he could take care of himself? I’ve had my fair share of alcohol poisoning, Morty.” Rick continued when Morty stayed silent. “Morty… we are going to have to talk about this.”

Silence. Rick sighed.

“Look, Morty… I know-”

“No, y-y-you don’t know, R-Rick! You don’t- You have n-no idea! You can’t change what happened and you c-can’t help!” Morty held his head after his outburst, his brain pounding, not just from the migraine but from the thoughts racing through his mind right now.

“Yeah, Morty, you think I don’t know that! You think, you think that I don’t care or that I don’t fucking hate myself for not watching you closer! Not taking better care of you! For letting this happen! You think I wouldn’t do anything, give anything to take away what you’re feeling right n-now!” Rick’s voice cracked on the last word. Fuck, he shouldn’t have yelled like that. The sound of Morty sniffling caused Rick to quickly rise from his chair.

“Morty,” Rick rushed over to him, “...I’m sorry…”  
“You’re s-sorry?” Rick stared helplessly at Morty. He shouldn’t have had an outburst like that, not when Morty was hungover, and especially because of Morty’s… recent trauma. He was such a piece of shit, this was about Morty, not him. He needed to focus on Morty now more than ever and he-

The sound of Morty’s laughter caught Rick off guard. Morty throwing his arms around him surprised him even more. 

“Y-You don’t know… how much I-I needed to hear that.”

Swiftly recovering from his astonishment, Rick hugged him back as Morty continued to simultaneously laugh and cry.

“I love you, Rick.”

“...I love you too, Morty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick sure does say Morty a lot.


End file.
